leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiora/Strategy
Skill usage * 's regeneration effect stacks up against champions, so don't be afraid to fight small skirmishes. * not only deals damage, it also prevents you from being targetted by the enemy team. * Makes you untargetable for the duration of the ability and also removes turret aggro from Fiora, so it's used best to finish low health enemies hiding under their turret. * If you're chasing an enemy champion that's too far use on a enemy minion and use its second dash to catch up. * gives a huge attack speed boost so it can be used to effectively push turrets. Build usage *At level 18, when using Fiora only needs bonus 28.5% attack speed before hitting the 2.5 cap, or 24.5% if she has attack speed masteries. Any attack speed more will only be beneficial when is not active. *A works well with her kit, because it gives her enough attack speed to almost hit the 2.5 cap while is going, while also procing with - against a single opponent it will proc 5 times, doing 20% of the targets max health, plus the flat 320/672/1000 damage from . **Do note the purchase costs however, as is very costly. It might not always be the best choice to pick up, so always keep different options. * , similarly, will increase her attack speed to about 2.5, and will proc up to twice during , which, against four enemy champions, will increase the damage dealt to each by 220. * is also useful as it will proc on all hits of her ultimate . Along with the magic resistance and AS that it provides, the item is very useful on Fiora, espeicially if the opponent team is AP heavy or if an AP heavy champ constantly focuses you. *Furthermore, will reduce armor on every hit of her ultimate and therefore increasing the damage dealt. In teamfights where your can hit multiple targets, the armor reduction will be very helpful. In a 1v1 case, the armor reduction will greatly increase your already impressive damage from . *Building lifesteal is very important for Fiora as it allows her to regenerate large quantities of health while she is untargettable during . *CC directly counters Fiora's usefullness, making , , or a good items to consider if you find yourself being CCd regularly. Recommended builds Countering * Save disables for when activates ; it only lasts 3 seconds and Fiora needs to deal a lot of damage while it is up to be effective. * is really sticky while she has access to , but after she casts it twice it has a fairly long cooldown which can be exploited. * Make use of fact that first and last target of is the same. Targeted ally should immediately turn back, while wisely targeted AoE skills like or will allow your team to quickly focus and take her down. Flashing under a tower is even better. * affects Fioras Ultimate causing her to miss all her strikes while the blind is on her. Champion Spotlight YRyGvsGbHnM